1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to means for providing analog control voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A fader is a mechanism used in various electrical systems to provide, for example, audio volume control in recording studios and the like to allow gradual emergence of sound being recorded between silence and full volume. Heretofore, conventional faders used sliding contact electrodes to provide an analog voltage output of approximately linear proportion to the position of a slide-type control mechanism.